moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Candired
'''Candired '''is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is Level 66 (Valuable moviestar). She is currently 4th on the UK highscores. Candired was overtaken by Ishacool's second account Vintage on 25th July 2014. Usual Appearance Candired has a pair of blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, with smokey eyeshadow. She also has pale pink "Cherry Gloss" lips. Her skin a very sun-tanned tone. Media Movies Candi mentioned on her bio she can get emotional whilst making series. In 2014, Candi finished making shorties and made her new series called 'Caged', and a very popular series which came soon after called 'Revenge is sweet'. She made a series not long ago called 'Ressurected Blood Mary', which was the series 2 of her past series, Blood Mary, which was the most popular series on the UK version. She made a short series recently with about eight parts called Dolly's Curse, and she has finished her eleven part series, Deadly Prom Night. Her newest series is 'Betrayed - The truth'. Candi has said herself, this series is to inform everyone of the truth and past. A lot have added '#StandForTheTruth' to their status to support Candi, which lets other moviestars see and then enjoy her new series. MovieStarPlanet Moderators deleted many of the parts because they were supposedly offesive to certain moviestars. Right now, Candi is making two series's, one called Alice In The Wonderland, and another serious one called True Facts. Alice In The Wonderland is a fun version of Alice In Wonderland, but True Facts are facts about Candi in short movies. Some of the facts are quite grim. Looks Candired doesn't mind at all if you buy her looks. Quite a while ago she made a famous art book telling MSP, that if you were to buy a look of hers, she wouldn't get angry, but thank you instead. She makes looks for her fun days for people to buy to save time going through the shop. Artbooks Candi makes lots of art books, mainly giving important messages to fans and haters. Lots give out information about an upcoming fun day, or tell haters to leave her alone. She has made several art books about her friends and mainly directed to her haters and fans. Fans Candi's fans used to be called Candirockers, but now she shares her fans with her BFF Hollyrenee, and their fans are called Angelings. Candi's fans are very supportive, and although she struggles due to lag, she does try and reply to as many messages as possible. Her fans remain loyal and supportive through all of Candi's tough times. Candi's fans are very upset with the recent news that Vintage has taken over Candi, but her fans are trying to help her back to 3rd place (UK). This is Candi's look on this, "TRUE FACT - I DONT CARE ABOUT FAME I CARE ABOUT FRIENDSHIP". Trivia *She and Hollyrenee is a founder of the rather popualur group Angelings. *Her Ex Best Friend Was Hassan! Who has quit and now has an account !hassan! * Her internet and real life bff sister is Hollyrenee. *She had anounced that she was quitting a couple of times but friends,bestfriends and fans had stopped her. *Candired use to be number 2 on highscores before the new levels came out, she was then overtaken by Roxy-1. *She uses IMVU under a different username. *Candired and libbyreiss2012 are 4thies. *Candired is friends with alot of users from MovieStarPlanet on IMVU *She has a blog: candiredmsp.blogspot.co.uk *Candired also know's Hollyrenee in real life. Gallery Candired1.png Candired looks 01.jpg Candired looks 02.jpg Candired looks 03.jpg Candired looks 04.jpg Candired looks 05.jpg Candired looks 06.jpg Candired.jpg Candired profile 02.jpg Candired profile 03.jpg Candired profile 04.jpg Candired profile 05.jpg Candired profile 06.jpg Candired profile 08.jpg Category:Moviestars Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:UK Category:Level 63